


Something to Be Proud Of

by FriedrichTheGreatsFineAss



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Niles Forgive Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, doesn't make it right tho, for aesthetic, it's pretty out of character but it's for the sake of the au, leon doesn't know any better and niles doesn't have a choice, leon's really cold rather than awkward but he doesn't understand what's happening, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedrichTheGreatsFineAss/pseuds/FriedrichTheGreatsFineAss
Summary: 'His pet was so beautiful spread out like this...'It's time for Niles' weekly physical. Leon is rather satisfied with the progress he's making.(AU in which King Garon's maleficence is matched by his children and kingdom; rather than being the exception, his ideals are the rule as far as Nohrian leaders go. Thus, it's not unusual for conquered enemies and criminals to be enslaved or even put to death, and it's almost ritual that princes and princesses take a more... personal... servant than just a simple retainer. It's just about time for Leon to take a servant when Niles gets caught stealing from the castle, and things go down from there....)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone rape, nor do I believe any of the mentioned characters would.  
> Leon and Niles are 16 in this, tops.  
> Kjære = 'dear' in Norse btw

If Leon was proud of one thing he’d managed with his pet, it was the way Niles had finally learned to look at the floor rather into Leon’s eyes. Or perhaps it was the way that, after three years of attempted conditioning, he was starting to address him as “Master,” rather than “Milord” or the former “Asshole.” Or perhaps it was the way Niles had stopped howling in bed, or the way he spoke so quietly at all times, or the way he finally,  _ finally _ wore the collar at all times.

 

(Well, if Odin was to be believed, he had his collar on every time Leon’s retainers took him to post-battle celebrations. If Odin was to be believed, the boy didn’t take his collar off, didn’t touch a drop of mead, didn’t bed any of the tavern wenches. And Leon trusted Odin. It didn’t stop him from forbidding the others from taking his pet from the palace.)

 

And what a pretty collar it was, a jade green velvet. Gold letters spelled  _ Leon _ on the side. The fabric ran beautifully along his pet’s throat, snug and warm, claiming ownership of the once-wild boy.

 

(And what a wild boy he had been. When Leon reached his thirteenth birthday, his siblings advised him to pick from the castle’s stock of well-bred servants, but he had insisted on claiming the thief child who'd broken into the bread pantry. A boy with hair white as the winter snow, and those piercing blue eyes, he'd fought with every ounce of strength he had when Leon’s retainers first caught him, he had fought tooth and nail and had even bitten Leon when he first attempted to bed him, he had  _ screamed _ oh so  _ deliciously _ when his right eye was put out, a punishment for his very first escape attempt… Leon couldn’t resist the temptation of that wild spirit.  _ I will tame him _ , he had announced, an iron grip on the boy’s arm. Camilla had laughed and Xander sneered at his choice.  _ I will tame him! _ )

 

Leon ran his fingers over the delicate velvet, dipping under the collar to feel the soft skin, the scars that were hidden beneath. His pet shuddered beneath him -- perhaps from the touch of his icy fingers, perhaps from fear -- but stayed still otherwise, eye locked shut and mouth pursed in obedience. He drew his fingers upwards to trace those lips, those lengthy eyelashes, to thumb over what remained underneath the boy’s eyepatch. He may have pressed a little… too…  _ hard _ … on the wound, but his pet repressed any whimper that may have led to a beating. Another lesson learned, another task for Leon to be proud of….

 

Of course, there were plenty of things he had yet to teach him. The boy still made too-bitter tea, still shied away from his touch, still seized up when he bedded him, still cried at night when he thought Leon couldn’t hear him. But Jakob was working on the tea problem, and the boy would learn to relax with experience. And the crying secretly engorged his ego.  _ If he’s really that afraid of me…. _ Featherlight touches trailed down the boy’s naked body to toy with a nipple, and the boy gasped, eyes wide. 

 

“Now, now, dear, make any noise and you lose meal privileges, remember?” He taunted, tugging at the ensnared nipple. The boy nodded and looked away, sealing his eyes close once more. Those tan shoulders stiffened just slightly, taut muscles clenching. Leon made a mental note to cancel archery lessons for a while: he liked Niles better when he was a bit thinner, weaker, more  _ submissive _ . The boy would protest, sure; archery was one of the few pleasures in life. But it didn’t matter to him. As long as Leon was happy, his pet’s health could go to hell for all he cared.

 

His pale hands grasped the boy’s hips, squeezing, seeing if he could get a reaction from his pet. But alas, the boy had learned well and stayed still as a statue. He slowly, carefully, gently swept his hands inwards, towards his pet’s cock, running his fingers along the length, dipping the tip of his pinkie into the pink slit at the top. The boy bit his lip and whined so softly that Leon felt a stirring in his lower regions, a whirl of heat that let him forgive his pet just this once.

 

“You’re such a good boy,  _ kjære _ . We’re almost done, I promise.”

 

The boy sighed, shoulders slumping as he moved towards his cot. 

 

“Pet, I said  _ almost _ .”

 

He froze, every joint in his body locking in place as he remembered the final step of the weekly checkup. “Get on the bed,  _ now _ .”

 

“Can -- can we maybe… skip this step this week, Master?” the boy pleaded, blue eyes scrunching with anticipation.

 

“Would you rather I call Odin in here to finish up? You seemed to enjoy it the last time,” he reprimanded. His pet had not enjoyed Odin’s efforts. Odin had not enjoyed violating the boy in such a manner either, but after Leon had put an end to Odin’s tavern adventures, he wasn’t altogether against the offering. Neither could look each other in the eyes anymore. He laughed as his boy shook his head vehemently. “ _ Bed!” _

 

The boy nodded and muttered a humble  _ yessir _ as he retreated towards Leon’s luxurious king bed. He laid down on the violet silk covers and spread his legs, ass raised into the air, presenting himself for Leon’s kingly gaze.

 

“What a  _ very _ good boy you are, pet,” he cooed, before delivering a swat to one of the plump cheeks before him. The boy jumped, but didn’t beg for mercy like he had once before. He knew that if he wanted to be able to walk while doing his daily chores, he could not beg like a mere dog.

 

Leon grinned in sadistic pleasure at the glorious display before him; the boy held his face down in a pillow, rosy asscheeks twitching, aching for  _ his _ touch, puckered hole visible to the entire room. Leon dipped his first two fingers in the nearby bowl of lard before running one over the boy’s hole. 

 

“ _ No… _ ” the boy murmured, but again he let it slide, instead focusing on slipping his slender finger inside, pistoning in and out of the warmth searching for that elusive bundle of nerves. When he hit the mark the boy cried in pleasure, convulsing, but did not collapse, did not harden, did not stop the stream of  _ no, no, no _ …

 

But no matter. Leon slipped a second finger in, scissoring and stretching the boy’s opening wider, coating the insides with the fat, and jabbed at his prostate with every movement, making his pet shiver. “Come, child, you know it won’t end until you are finished.”

 

The boy’s prayers of  _ no, please, no _ continued, but he began pushing himself back, rocking his ass on Leon’s fingers. His cock began to harden, rising into the air, slapping against his stomach with each thrust.  _ No, no, no _ , he chanted, more pleading with himself than Leon. His hips bucked, his opening clenched around the fingers and his voice grew husky, breathy. When Leon slipped a third finger in he outright  _ moaned _ , unable to fight the pleasure any longer as the uncontrollable heat spread throughout his body, and his ass tightened as he came, ropes of white spilling across the sheets as Leon withdrew his fingers.

 

“What a filthy whore you are. You got off just by my fingers! How dare you even consider yourself worthy of sleeping in the same room as I?” He chided, wiping the rest of the lard on his pet’s spent ass. The boy whimpered as he collapsed, body plummeting straight into the sticky mess. “You slut. As punishment…” He took a moment to ponder, smearing a drop of white across the boy’s stomach. “Lick it all off of the sheets.”   
  
“Master?!” The boy exclaimed, shooting up off the bed. “M-my own…” He glanced hesitantly at the mess. “Yes, master.” Those delicate eyelids closed once more as he leaned down and curled his lean, pink tongue, lapping at the white staining the silk. Leon couldn’t help but imagine the tongue lapping at his own entrance, and it took almost everything in him not to hold Niles down and come on his face right then. He was a  _ prince _ , though, and he was not worth his position if he had less stamina than this common bedwhore. So he watched, and waited, as that mouth sucked at his sheets like at a cock, cleaning every drop of come from the satin, dyeing his mouth white with his own soil.  _ Oh _ , how it turned him on.

 

“Am I done yet, Master?” The boy pleaded, lifting from the sheets. Leon couldn’t help it, he gripped the boy’s chin and leaned forward, planting a kiss on those messy lips. As he licked the boy’s seed from his own lips, he smirked and shook his head. 

 

“Down on your knees, pet. You can’t honestly expect to leave me hard?”

 

His beloved pet shook his head, tears in his watery blue eyes. “Of course not, Master.”

 

His pet was hardly perfect. He had so much to learn, after all. But as that tongue wrapped around his cock, Leon couldn’t help but be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably edit this more in the future lol  
> Leon refers to Niles so often as "the boy" and "pet" because he doesn't really view Niles as /human/ but if he does it too much please tell me  
> Please tell me if I did something wrong (unless it's something inaccurate to canon, in which case, assume I did it on purpose because au)  
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
